Kaamelott: La pointe de la Victoire
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand Karadoc, Bohort et Perceval sont en mission pour Arthur...


"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pointe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

L'histoire se déroule au temps des mythes et légendes, dans une époque remplie de guerres et de batailles, à un moment où Avalon rime avec Pendragon, dans un lieu mystérieux au fond de la forêt de Brocéliande. Trois chevaliers, en mission pour le roi Arthur tente de trouver leur chemin dans la grotte de Mirdiin, cependant leurs compétences ne leur sont pas d'une grande aide. Sir Karadoc de Vanne dit "croc" par ses amis était un redoutable jouteur, quand il s'agissait de pourfendre une cote de porc… Sir Bohor de Gaunes possédait la caractéristique d'être vif d'esprit et courageux quand il s'agissait d'éviter tous conflit armé même s'il était gagné d'avance. Enfin, le chevalier Perceval aussi appelé "Provencal le Gaulois" possédait une intelligence et un vocabulaire digne d'une poule savante, mais sa fidélité au roi était hors du commun. Nos trois compagnons étaient à la recherche de la célèbre pointe de la lance qui aurait blessé le Christ, et arpentait le sentier forestier qui devait les mener à la grotte.

-"Je comprend pas pourquoi on doit chercher cette pointe en particulier, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche ? " se plaint Perceval.

-"Nous sommes en mission pour Arthur chevalier, ne l'oubliez pas, et puis il n'y a pas grand risque de toute façon, le roi nous a dis que c'était sans danger." Répondit Bohort.

-"Heyyy attendez moi "s'écria Karadoc qui rattrapait les deux compères.

-"Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez, il faut qu'on arrive rapidement à la grotte…"

-"Je n'avais pas finis mes tartines, et quand je ne mange pas, je ne suis pas efficace au combat, vous le savez bien pourtant !" s'expliqua Karadoc.

-"Mais puisque je vous dis que il n'y aura pas de combat, on entre dans la grotte, on récupère la lance et on rentre. C'est sans difficulté" tenta de se convaincre Bohort.

-"Sans difficulté, sans difficulté…c'est vous qui le dite, c'est pas ce que le vieux qui m'a indiqué la route tout à l'heure à dit "

-"Exactement, il a dit quelque chose sur une énigme pour ouvrir la salle qui contient le trésor, et je sais plus exactement, mais c'est super mystérieux."

-"Ah, chers compagnons, nous arrivons enfin à la grotte de Mirdiin" s'exclama Bohort. "Aller, on y va et on rapporte la pointe, je passe devant car je suis éclaireur !"

-"Ouais ouais, nous on va se mettre en formation en quinconce pour couvrir vos arrières en rang par deux, au cas où... " ajouta Perceval.

-"Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il y a pas de danger, c'est le roi lui-même qui me la dit."

-"Je veux pas faire ma raclette, mais si c'est sans danger, pourquoi on est trois…?" demanda Perceval

-"…"

-"C'est probablement parce que le roi n'a pas confiance en nous, ou alors si on se blesse…" sugéra Karadoc.

-"Exactement, allons entrons" conclu Bohort pour mettre fin à la discutions

-"Nous voila dans un fond de bourse, le mur nous bloc le passage" s'exclama Perceval.

-"Ouais, c'est pas faux" ajouta rapidement Karadoc.

-"Vous voulez dire cul-de-sac, je pense. C'est peut être le moment de résoudre cette fameuse énigme inscrite sur le mur." proposa Bohort.

-"Encore des trucs de livre, bon lisez qu'on essaie de comprendre quelque chose. Non attendez je sais, dans ces cas là, la réponse c'est pelle ou chaussette… je sais plus !"

-"Cela ne marche pas, rien ne se passe" conclu Karadoc.

-"Il est écrit: Etranger qui cherchez la pointe, vous êtes perdu. Au nord, au sud et autres cardinaux, vous devez baisser les yeux pour élever votre esprit afin de trouver le nom de la flèche qui fendit le cœur du brave chevalier Milas"

-"Euh, c'est pas faux "ajouta Perceval.

-"Si on baisse les yeux, on voit une flèche d'arc par terre…." Proposa Karadoc.

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela… il nous faut réfléchir compagnons pour ouvrir la porte et aller chercher cette pointe de lance." Encouragea Bohort.

-"En même temps, si on passe la porte, on va se trouver face à des ogres, des centaures et des morts vivant qui sont ni l'un ni l'autre…" ajouta Perceval

-"Comment vous savez cela? "Questionna Karadoc.

-"Bin c'est ce que le vieux m'a dit, je m'en souviens maintenant"

-"Non, vous devez faire erreur, puisque je vous dis que le roi m'a dit que c'était sans danger." Contra Bohort

-"Bin de toute façon, on a pas la solution de l'énigme et vous voulez vous battre contre tous cela?" demanda Karadoc.

-"Bon, prenons la flèche, on la donnera au roi, on dira qu'il n'y avait que cela, et que de toute façon, c'est trop compliqué." Conclu rapidement Bohort.

-"Moi cela me va, faut pas nous prendre pour des chèvres non plus" Ajouta Perceval.

Et c'est ainsi que nos trois amis accomplir leur quête avec courage et brio. Arthur allait encore s'en vouloir d'envoyer ses chevaliers dans de périlleuses missions….


End file.
